


Turn That Dial

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Queenie accidentally listens to people's thoughts sometimes. This can be a problem. Especially when they're sharing a room next to you. (Jacob/Newt)





	

Newt had turned in early, claiming he had work to do. Jacob and Queenie were left in the dining room, having a nightcap. She took a sip of her bourbon and gazed at the man across the table. His smile was wide. Too wide, and he normally didn't crinkle his eyes like that. She didn't even have to use her ability to know that he was hiding something.

But she was curious.

Jacob drained his cup slowly.

Suddenly, she let out a tiny gasp.

"I had no idea Newt was that flexible!"

"Queenie," Jacob groaned, turning red, and the apologies came out instinctively.

"I'm so sorry, honey," she said, covering her mouth. "But it's coming off you in waves, I can't help it. You can... You can go to him now if you want." It's what he'd been looking forward to all night, apparently. Jacob scratched his head, sheepish, and she cast him a bright smile.

He awkwardly rose from his chair, looking scandalized.

"Thanks, um, I think." He bade her good night and began his retreat to the bedroom. "I'll, uh, get inside Newt's suitcase now."

That was one way of putting it, she thought to herself with a giggle. Tina appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Queenie, you're still up?" She asked with a muffled yawn.

"Oh, I'll go to bed later, Teenie," she said, looking down at her hands. She felt Tina's doubt and gave her sister a pleading look. "Promise."

"What's going on?" She asked. Queenie was good at finding truths, but she couldn't for the life of her, hide lies. She bit her lip, and cast a nervous glance at the bedroom they had lent the boys.

"Seriously? _Here_?" Tina said. She was fuming. "Wait-- are they in the _suitcase_?"

"Well," Queenie began. "Now they are, but--" She closed her eyes as suddenly, thoughts were flying in at a rapid pace. _Did you wait long no but I missed you I missed you too buddy I've been looking forward to this--_. "Oh, nevermind, I guess it's starting."

Tina looked at her, cheeks puffy and pink.

"Queenie, are you sure you don't want to go out for a walk? The nerve of those two!"

"It's alright," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's kind of sweet, actually. Whenever Jacob looks at Newt there's this shining background around him, like he's glowing. While Newt, of course, sees the whole world that way."

_Do you have it yes I spent all afternoon diluting this it's supposed to stay warm and slippery and prevent transmission of any venereable diseases wait shouldn't we try it on an animal first I mean what if it accidentally melts off my--_

Queenie flushed. "I'm definitely not meant to see this part..." Jacob's internal monologue at this point consisted of a lot of curses, his emotions steeped in fond frustration for the other male, while Newt's radiated persistence.

Tina was gripping the back of a chair, unsure of whether to go to bed or sit down. She was half-afraid to hear what Queenie would reveal next, but then, there was also--

"Oh, like you wouldn't be curious!" Tina protested. "You're the one who started it, you peeping tom."

"Now I know why Mrs. Esposito doesn't allow men here," Queenie realized, blinking.

"You know that's _not_ the reason."

"Hold on," Queenie said. "They argue quite a bit, surprisingly. Jacob's saying that he better have his belt back when this is over, because the niffler keeps taking it and he has to keep buying a new one. Newt is defending the niffler." There was an unmistakable sensation that flooded through her and Queenie grinned and licked her lips.

"Oh, surprisingly good form, Mr. Scamander."

"This is getting too weird even for my tastes," Tina said with a look of utter despair. "You sound like you're announcing a race at Belmont."

"Speaking of horses, Newt just thought of them just now. He's very happy that Jacob has a certain something in common--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Queenie blinked, and then sighed. She relaxed into the chair, overcome by the mutual waves of affection emanating from the two. 

"Jacob compares Newt to food a lot, it's adorable. Newt's British so his thoughts sound like a really bad radio signal, but he panics. He panics quite a bit, the poor thing, and right now he's trying to recall incidences of other creatures' mating rituals going wrong so he can prevent similar mishaps." She giggled, and then there was a hitch in her breath. She found herself letting out a loud gasp. "Forgive me, Jacob just slipped in--"

"That's it, I've heard enough," Tina said firmly, and turned heel and left. "Get some sleep, Queenie, we can yell at them in the morning." Queenie watched her leave, felt the curiosity in her shrivel up and transform into mortification. Tina was imagining Newt and Jacob now, though the positions and proportions were certainly different from the exclusive feed she was getting. 

Noting their observations of each other's stamina, she realized this was going to take a while. She got up to go find a book to read.

-

The sun hadn't even risen and Queenie woke up with a groan, startling Tina awake.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked, alert as ever. She simply rubbed her eyes and gave her sister a knowing look. " _Again_? It's four a.m. for Merlin's sake--" Tina practically squawked. "I'm going to kill them."

"I should've known they were going for round two." She shuddered at the flashes of hot pleasure spreading through her body. "Though I don't think Newt knew either, at first--"

"Sleep," Tina pleaded. "Or at least, try to block it out for both of our sanities."

"I'll try," Queenie said, brushing Tina's arm comfortingly. She lay back down and slipped on her eye mask, but her head pounded with one repeating word. _Jacob Jacob Jacob--_ Newt's thoughts had never been clearer. It continued like a ticking clock. She knew she'd be sick of hearing that name by morning, and to her dismay, they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Aw, honey," she murmured. Another drawback of her ability was the limitation of it always being a one-way transfer. She often wished she could send her own thoughts back to the person. Not that she would in this scenario, but... She wished she could tell him that of course he loved him back.


End file.
